


Соль и солнце

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Luca_Corbeau



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca_Corbeau/pseuds/Luca_Corbeau
Summary: Пост-канон, плохая концовка. Васко и Курт покидают Тир-Фради, когда Константин и де Сарде провозглашают себя новыми богами. Васко возвращается на остров навтов и больше никогда не выходит в море. Курт сражается на войне. Оба не знают, как оставить позади всё, что пережили, и жить дальше.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Соль и солнце

**Author's Note:**

> В каноне почти ничего не говорится про остров навтов, поэтому автор вдохновлялся полинезийской культурой.

Солнце катилось за море, заливая песчаный берег всеми оттенками красного и лилового. От джунглей тянуло влажностью, и высокое чистое небо возвещало об окончании сезона дождей.

Курт шел вдоль береговой линии, перекинув дорожную сумку через плечо. Ветер задувал под полы расстегнутого дублета и остужал кожу. Оружие и кирасу пришлось оставить в казармах в городе, чтобы идти налегке – дорога от порта до жилища его старого друга была неблизкой.

Впереди у самых джунглей показалась хижина, старое каноэ, оставленное у порога, и круг обугленных камней, огораживающий место для костра. С прошлого раза, когда Курт гостил у Васко, хижина еще больше обветшала, и крыша из тростника совсем прохудилась, но, похоже, хозяина это не беспокоило.

Васко нашелся в гамаке, натянутом между двух развесистых пальм. Он лежал с надвинутой на глаза банданой и сжимал в худых пальцах курительную трубку. Грубая щетина на его щеках почти скрывала навтские татуировки. Кожа на ключицах так сильно обтягивала кости, что, казалось, могла порваться.

– Херово выглядишь, моряк, – вместо приветствия сказал Курт и подтолкнул носком сапога пустую бутылку из-под рома, лежавшую в песке.

Васко поднял бандану над одним глазом, посмотрел на него и слабо улыбнулся.

– Опять ты.

– Ну кто же еще, – усмехнулся Курт, хотя ему совсем не было весело. – Сваришь кофе или мне и дальше тут так стоять?

Они пошли в хижину. Следуя за Васко по дорожке, сложенной из шатких досок, Курт хмуро смотрел на его исхудавшие руки, которые уже давно не поднимали саблю и не держали штурвал. Легкий жилет и штаны из тонкой кожи болтались на нем, как на вешалке. Он не был похож на того стойкого, храброго капитана, которого раньше знал Курт, но все равно оставался его самым близким другом.

– Садись, – сказал Васко, убирая кипу неоткрытых писем с обеденного стола и зажигая масляную лампу.

В хижине пахло сыростью и табаком. Под потолком висели связки сушеной рыбы, ягод и каких-то местных фруктов. Из мебели был только стол, пара табуретов, большой пыльный сундук и тростниковая подстилка вместо кровати.

Васко развел в очаге огонь и поставил вариться кофе в медном котелке. Они сели за стол в молчании. Прошло несколько месяцев с их последней встречи и три года с того дня, как они оба покинули погруженный в смуту и раздор Тир-Фради, оставив там все, что у них в жизни было.

– Привез тебе табак, – прервал тишину Курт и положил на стол резную деревянную шкатулку, – телемский.

Васко кивнул с благодарностью и пробежался пальцами по резьбе.

– Петрус всегда его курил.

– Да, старый лис знал толк в табаке, – сказал Курт, и они снова замолчали. Не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы понять, о чем сейчас думал Васко. Три года прошло, но воспоминания остались такими же живыми и яркими, как в день их отбытия. Курт постарался от них отмахнуться. У него теперь была совсем другая жизнь и другие, живые люди, о которых следовало беспокоиться.

Кофе в котелке вскипел, и Васко разлил его по кружкам, щедро плеснув в свою рома. Снаружи уже почти стемнело. Волны тихо бились о берег, и ветер шумел в листьях пальм.  
– Какие новости? – обхватив ладонями кружку, спросил он.

Курт рассказал ему о том, что война закончилась, и три державы, изможденные кровопролитием, голодом и малихором, подписали мирное соглашение; что народ в Серене гулял и пировал целый месяц, как только флот Мостового Альянса снял блокаду с гавани; что принц д’Орсей умер, не оставив наследника, поэтому самые богатые семьи Торгового Содружества вцепились друг другу в глотки за право быть у власти. Время заживило старые раны, война – прибавила новых, и на континенте уже почти не вспоминали о том, что навсегда потеряли Тир-Фради.

– А ты что расскажешь, моряк? – закончив свой рассказ, спросил Курт, хоть и знал, что Васко почти не покидал ни остров, ни даже этот жалкий клочок земли, на котором стояла хижина.

– Мне рассказывать нечего, – пожал плечами Васко. – Иногда я выхожу на каноэ в море. Ловлю рыбу.

Курт хмыкнул, постукивая пальцами по столу. Ему было больно видеть, как год за годом Васко медленно разрушал себя и все, что его окружало, становясь больше похожим на собственную тень, чем на человека, которым когда-то являлся.

Многие из беженцев с Тир-Фради, вернувшись на континент, больше не могли найти в себе силы жить дальше. Кого-то спасла церковь, другим – новую цель дала война, а кто-то просто пытался заполнить голодную пустоту внутри всем, что помогало забыться.  
Васко потянулся к бутылке, чтобы подлить в кружку еще рома, но Курт схватил ее первым, наклонил горлышком к себе и принюхался. В нос ударил мерзкий, едкий запах.

– Это точно можно пить? – поморщился он и вернул бутылку на место. – Где ты берешь такую дрянь?

– Это не твое дело, – ответил Васко, слегка дернув бровью.

– Если однажды я приду и найду тебя, захлебнувшегося в луже рвоты, это будет мое дело.

– Я не прошу тебя приходить, – теряя самообладание, Васко резко встал из-за стола и отошел к очагу. Огонь слабо подсвечивал осунувшееся напряженное лицо.

Курт не собирался отступать. 

– Да мне плевать, просишь ты или нет. Ты себя видел?

– Я не нуждаюсь в твоей опеке.

– Ты хотя бы помнишь, когда был трезвым в последний раз?

– Оставь нравоучения для своих рекрутов.

– Прошло три года, Васко. Сколько это может продолжаться?

– Скольких ты убил на войне, чтобы забыть обо всем, что мы потеряли на Тир-Фради? – со злостью в голосе бросил Васко.

– Не сравнивай долг с трусостью! – рявкнул Курт, поднявшись на ноги.

– Что наемник может знать о долге?

Курт быстро сократил расстояние между ними, схватил Васко за плечо и развернул к себе.

– Побольше, чем ты, – выплюнул он. – У тебя был корабль и команда, которая на тебя полагалась. Ты их бросил, и почему? Потому что ты трус.

Васко стряхнул руку со своего плеча и скривился.

– Ты даже не можешь представить, что я потерял.

– Мы оба все потеряли, когда де Сарде нас предал!

– Я любил его, – голос Васко сорвался. Его темные брови сошлись на переносице, а на скулах выступили желваки. – Если бы я пошел тогда с ним, я бы смог…

– Но ты не остался! – перебил Курт. – Ты сбежал с того проклятого острова, как и я, чтобы жить дальше.

– Я бы смог его спасти.

– Де Сарде, которого ты знал, больше нет. Во что его превратил Константин, пес знает, но он тебя уже даже не вспомнит!

Лицо Васко казалось застывшим, как расписная маска, но влажный блеск в глазах выдал его с головой.

– Проклятье, – тихо выругался Курт, осознав, что наговорил лишнего и в пылу даже не заметил, как Васко перестал спорить. В отличие от де Сарде, у Курта никогда не получалось осторожно подбирать слова.

Васко опустил голову, и отросшие волосы упали ему на лицо. По крепко сжатым кулакам было заметно, как из последних сил он пытался совладать с собой, не показать своей уязвимости, но потом послышался сдавленный всхлип. Курт не стал больше ничего говорить, а только сделал шаг вперед и прижал Васко к себе. Его плечи вздрогнули, дыхание стало неровным и тяжелым, но больше он не позволил себе издать ни звука.

Курт чувствовал себя беспомощным, не зная, как облегчить чужую боль, потому что и сам был трусом, сбегая от своей боли на войну, в самую гущу сражения, где от лязга стали не слышно собственных мыслей, где над головой проносятся пушечные ядра и так сильно хочется жить, что все остальное становится неважным.

Они вдвоем простояли так, пока от углей в очаге не остались лишь бледные искры. Васко отстранился, быстро вытер ладонью глаза и отошел к столу, уперевшись в него ладонями. Курт проследил за ним обеспокоенным взглядом.

– Флавия привозит мне памятные вещицы из путешествий, – вздохнув, сказал Васко. – Она думает, что этим порадует меня, но я иду в порт и меняю все, что она мне дарит, на самый дешевый ром.

– И она ни разу не замечала, что с тобой что-то не так? – спросил Курт.

В ответ Васко только хмыкнул. Конечно, она замечала. Замечала и ничего не могла сделать, потому что ее бывший капитан был слишком упрям, чтобы просить о помощи или хотя бы признать, что нуждается в ней. 

Васко подкрутил шестеренку на масляной лампе, свет которой тут же выхватил из темноты обшарпанные стены, поредевший тростник в потолке, поеденные насекомыми балки. Если все оставить, как есть, то хижина скоро могла просто развалиться и похоронить под собой хозяина.

– В конце следующей недели я отбываю в Телему, – сказал Курт, подойдя к столу и поколупав ногтем столешницу, – но пока я здесь, помогу тебе с крышей, и все такое. Может, на обратном пути тоже задержусь.

– Спасибо за заботу, – со слабой усмешкой ответил Васко, – но если хочешь заняться благотворительностью, то лучше сходи в церковь.

Курт закатил глаза, но промолчал. Снова начинать препираться не хотелось. За окном уже совсем стемнело, и им обоим требовался хороший отдых.

После недолгого молчания Васко выпрямился, взял со стола бутылку и обернулся к Курту.  
– Я устал. Буду спать сегодня снаружи. Ты ложись здесь. Одеяло есть в сундуке, – сказал он и вышел из хижины, прикрыв за собой хлипкую дверь, сколоченную из чего попало.

Тростниковая подстилка не выглядела удобной, но после двух недель непрекращающейся качки на корабле можно было заснуть и на голом полу. Курт достал себе стеганое одеяло из сундука и хотел уже закрыть его, но вдруг заметил выглядывающий из-под сваленной в кучу одежды кожаный ремешок. Потянув за него, он достал знакомые ножны, в которых оказалась старая сабля Васко, а на самом дне лежал бережно сложенный капитанский бушлат и истрепанная книга.

Курт тяжело вздохнул и захлопнул сундук, неожиданно почувствовав, как вся усталость прошедших дней разом опустилась ему на плечи. Возвращаться к Васко каждый раз было непросто, но это меньшее, что он мог сделать для друга.

Сбросив сапоги и дублет, Курт устроился на подстилке и быстро уснул под убаюкивающий шорох волн.

С утра его разбудил запах вареной рыбы и свежесваренного кофе. Из открытой двери в хижину бил яркий солнечный свет. Воздух был теплым и влажным.

Васко сидел перед очагом на корточках, вороша угли под закопченным котлом. Ребра выпирали на его смуглой спине, покрытой вязью татуировок, подчеркивая нездоровую худобу. Курт нехотя поднялся, босиком подошел к столу и хлебнул воды из кувшина.

– Что у нас на завтрак? – спросил он, вытерев рот рукавом рубахи.

– Барракуда, – ответил Васко, глянув на него через плечо. – Поймал с утра.

За завтраком они почти не разговаривали. Похлебка из барракуды получилась вкуснее, чем выглядела, и Курт взял себе добавки. Васко к своей еде почти не притронулся, задумчиво размешивая кусочки рыбы деревянной ложкой. 

– Поешь, – с набитым ртом сказал Курт, ткнув его локтем в бок. – Не могу смотреть на твои кости.

Васко выразительно изогнул левую бровь, будто не веря тому, что услышал, фыркнул, но все же проглотил пару ложек похлебки. Сегодня он выглядел намного лучше и свежее, чем вчера вечером. 

После завтрака, пока Курт складывал грязную посуду в таз для мытья, Васко сидел на подстилке, укрытой стеганым одеялом, и чинил рыболовную сеть, которую не менял уже много лет.

– Ты читаешь письма, которые тебе приходят? – спросил у него Курт.

– Нет, – коротко ответил тот, ловко справляясь с челноком.

– Так и подумал, – Курт закончил с посудой, вытер руки о штаны и сел рядом с ним, прислонившись спиной к стене. – Значит, ты не в курсе, что Кабрал порекомендовала тебя в экспедицию.

Васко только покачал головой.

– Полгода назад в Телеме обрушился медный рудник. Когда его откопали, то нашли ходы, о которых никто ничего не знал. Ходы вели к полузатопленным подземным пещерам, и там оказались спрятаны кое-какие карты. 

Курт склонился к своей сумке, лежавшей на полу, и достал оттуда длинный кожаный футляр.

– Это, конечно, копии, – уточнил Курт, протягивая футляр Васко, – но ты точно ничего похожего в жизни не видел. Если карты не врут, то к западу от Тир-Фради находится целый континент.

Васко не выпускал из пальцев челнок и не поднимал сосредоточенного взгляда.

– Рудник принадлежит семье д’Арси, – продолжил Курт и положил футляр между ними на одеяло. – Поэтому Бастьен д’Арси возглавит эту экспедицию. Ты сам помнишь, какой он бестолковый и избалованный, но денег у его семьи полно.

Тишина между ними неожиданно натянулась, как жесткая пряжа, из которой была сплетена рыболовная сеть. Васко поморщился.

– Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?

– Кабрал подозревала, что ты не прочитаешь ее письмо, – объяснил Курт, – и попросила меня поговорить с тобой.

– Она порекомендовала меня, потому что мне нечего терять? – хмыкнул Васко. – Это самоубийство, а не экспедиция. Никто не исследовал океан так далеко.

– Вообще-то, Бастьен первым назвал твое имя. Он не забыл, как ты его спас.

– Де Сарде его спас, – лицо Васко помрачнело.

Курт глубоко вздохнул и откинул голову назад:

– Слушай, моряк, я видел, что ты до сих пор хранишь свои старые вещи. Тебе подвернулась неплохая возможность снова надеть капитанский бушлат.

Нахмурившись, Васко попытался спорить, но Курт не дал ему заговорить:

– Можешь убеждать себя в чем угодно, но я знаю, ты хочешь вернуться в море. Экспедиция состоится в любом случае – с тобой или без тебя. С тобой у нее хотя бы будет шанс на успех.

Курт положил ладонь ему на плечо и несильно сжал. Васко поднял на него пустой, безучастный взгляд – явный признак того, что слова задели его за живое. Чем больнее ему было, тем меньше он это показывал.

– Подумай, – подытожил Курт.

До ужина они больше не возвращались к разговору об экспедиции, слишком занятые своими делами. Починив сеть, Васко пошел ловить рыбу, а Курт воспользовался этим временем, чтобы подлатать пару дыр в стенах, наколоть дров и собрать все разбросанные вокруг хижины пустые бутылки.

Вечером Васко развел костер снаружи и зажарил на огне морского окуня. После ужина они не спешили возвращаться в хижину. Солнце закатилось за горизонт, и на небе медленно проявлялись незнакомые созвездия.

– Значит, Бастьен помнит обо мне? – неожиданно спросил Васко, подкладывая в костер пару дров.

– Конечно, – кивнул Курт, – он был очень тобой впечатлен. Ты так рвался его защищать тогда в Хикмете.

– И быстро об этом пожалел, – скривился Васко.

– Бастьен тебя разочаровал? Не тот славный младший брат, на которого ты надеялся? – поддразнил его Курт. – Брось, дай ему шанс.

– Тогда уже он во мне разочаруется.

– Как будто тебя это заботит.

Васко неопределенно пожал плечами, глядя на пламя, которое бликами играло по его лицу.

– Нужно избавить тебя от этого убожества, – перевел тему Курт, придвинувшись поближе и шлепнув Васко по заросшей щетиной щеке. – Почти не узнал тебя вчера.

Фыркнув, Васко достал из кармана трубку, забил ее и прикурил. В воздухе запахло терпким телемским табаком, и Курт невольно вспомнил, как три года назад они точно так же сидели ночью у костра после очередного дневного перехода по заболоченным лесам, слушали перепалки Петруса с Афрой, учили Сиору играть в карты. На сердце потяжелело; он взял у Васко трубку и затянулся. Дым вырвался изо рта серым облаком, оставив после себя немного горечи.

– Как тебе это удается? – спросил Васко, глядя на него сквозь дым.

– Что удается? – Курт вернул ему трубку.

– Сохранять рассудок после всего, что произошло. 

– Ну, я все еще навещаю тебя в этой глуши, так что ты явно торопишься с выводами.  
Васко слабо усмехнулся и лег на песок, который успел остыть с заходом солнца. Курт устроился рядом.

– Война закончилась, – повернув к нему голову, сказал Васко. – Что будешь делать?

– Пока не придумал, – ответил Курт. – Я почти всю жизнь прослужил семье д’Орсей. Д’Арси предлагали хорошие деньги за то, чтобы я подготовил их сына к экспедиции, но Бастьен совсем безнадежен.

– Когда состоится экспедиция?

– Через полгода.

Васко вскинул брови.

– Так скоро?

– Д’Арси, может, и нашли карты, но рудник находился на телемской земле. Телемцы готовят собственную экспедицию, так что скорость тут играет решающую роль.

Курт всмотрелся в лицо Васко, надеясь заметить что-нибудь, указывающее на интерес, но тот быстро отвернулся. Они долго лежали в молчании, слушая только потрескивание огня и шум набегающих на берег волн.

Когда Курт почти задремал, сморенный теплом от костра, Васко сказал:

– Ты прав.

– Конечно, я прав, – зевнул Курт, разлепив глаза. – В чем?

– Я хочу вернуться в море.

– Так что тебя здесь держит?

– Если я снова встану за штурвал, мне кажется, что рано или поздно море меня вынесет обратно к берегам Тир-Фради, хочу я этого или нет.

– Глупости, – нахмурился Курт. – Последние корабли, ходившие по тому маршруту, не смогли приблизиться к Тир-Фради и на десять миль. Остров теперь окружает такая плотная завеса тумана, что не видно берега.

Васко ничего не ответил, и Курт тяжело вздохнул, снова закрывая глаза.

Утром следующего дня Курт искупался в море и, вернувшись в хижину, застал Васко врасплох. Тот сидел на полу перед открытым сундуком и держал в руках свой старый бушлат.

– Я хотел заменить пуговицы, – пробормотал Васко, торопливо складывая бушлат, чтобы убрать его обратно в сундук.

Курт отбросил рубаху, который вытирался, в сторону, и присел рядом с другом.

– Дай посмотрю.

Металлические пуговицы на бушлате были подъедены ржавчиной, но все еще держались крепко.

– У тебя есть запасные? – дернув пару пуговиц, спросил он.

– Нет, – ответил Васко, отведя глаза.

Курт не сдержал широкой улыбки и ткнул его локтем в бок.

Они оба поднялись и сели за стол, который уже был накрыт к завтраку. Кофе дымился в кружках, а в половинках кокоса лежала маринованная рыба с зеленью. Курт удивленно посмотрел на Васко, но тот уже взялся за еду, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом.

Курт потянулся через стол за солью, как вдруг почувствовал резкую боль в плече. Морская вода попала в не до конца зажившую рану от свинцовой пули, которая прошла насквозь между левым плечом и шеей и только чудом не застряла в кости.

Васко заметил, что ему больно, и подвинул чашку с солью.

– Кто тебя подстрелил?

– Не помню, – ответил Курт, невольно касаясь своего плеча. – Я сам виноват. Попал под чей-то мушкет. Думал, что лишусь руки, но меня хорошо подлатали.

– В Телеме?

– Не помню, – покачал головой Курт. Последние месяцы войны, когда истощились линии снабжения, а траншеи превратились в болото из крови и грязи, смешались у него в памяти в сплошное багровое пятно. Ранили ли его при взятии пограничной крепости в Телеме или на обратном пути в Серену, когда рота попала в засаду, или в том портовом городке, который корабли Альянса расстреляли из гавани, не оставив ничего, кроме обугленных домов и изуродованных картечью тел?

– Я командовал ротой в сто человек, – сказал Курт, забыв про соль. – Вернулась только дюжина. Так что я еще легко отделался.

Он воткнул вилку в кусочек рыбы и поднес ее ко рту. В нос ударил кисловатый запах, почему-то напомнивший запах крови. Опустив взгляд в свою миску из половинки кокоса, на секунду ему показалось, что мелко порубленная рыба плавала в кровавом супе.

Курт тряхнул головой, и наваждение исчезло. Бледно-розовые кусочки рыбы, перемешанные с травами, блестели в прозрачном маринаде.

– Ты в этом уверен? – недоверчиво спросил Васко.

– Что? Да, конечно, – сразу ответил Курт.

– Ты побледнел. Налить тебе рома?

Васко потянулся к бутылке, которая стояла на полу, но Курт успел схватить его за предплечье.

– Пока я здесь, даже не думай.

Васко на удивление быстро сдался и поднял руки в обезоруженном жесте:

– Я хотел помочь.

– Мне не нужна помощь, – отрезал Курт. Тон его голоса прозвучал резче, чем ему хотелось, но Васко не обратил на это внимания.

Они посмотрели друг на друга и вернулись к еде, каждый задумавшись о своем.

После завтрака Курт отдыхал в гамаке. Локти то и дело проваливались в протертые по обе стороны дыры, но пальмы хорошо защищали от жары.

Потревоженная рана саднила, отдаваясь тянущей болью в плече, и Курт пытался вспомнить, почему так глупо подставился под выстрел. В полудреме перед глазами всплывали тревожные образы и быстро таяли, как дым после артиллерийского залпа.

Курт вздрогнул, когда на его здоровое плечо легла холодная ладонь, и резко открыл глаза. Над ним стоял Васко с деревянной ступкой в одной в руке и обрывком хлопковой ткани – в другой. В ступке виднелась вязкая темно-зеленая кашица.

– Для твоей раны, – пояснил Васко. – Позволишь?

Курт только хмыкнул в ответ.

Васко осторожно протер влажным обрывком ткани кожу от шеи до плеча, убрал налипший песок и грязь, затем опустил пальцы в ступку и зачерпнул вязкую кашицу.

– Это не даст ране загноиться.

Он щедро размазал снадобье вокруг раны, и Курт почувствовал, как по плечу растеклось что-то прохладное и слегка покалывающее.

Закончив, Васко вытер пальцы, положил ступку на песок и сел под пальму у изголовья гамака.

– Я думал, ты только в ядах разбираешься, – сказал Курт, пытаясь разглядеть засыхающую темно-зеленую корку у себя на плече.

– Тайны навтов, – усмехнулся Васко, и они оба замолчали на какое-то время.  
Курт положил правую руку себе на лицо, закрываясь от солнца, которое пробивалось сквозь широкие пальмовые листья. Гамак покачивался, и толстые веревки, удерживающие его, тихо скрипели.

– Кто был в твоей роте? – осторожно спросил Васко.

– Молодняк, – пожевав губу, ответил Курт. – Не успел даже толком обучить их.

– Жалеешь?

– О чем?

– О том, что не погиб вместе с ними?

– Я ни о чем не жалею, – соврал Курт и даже сам себе не поверил. К горлу подкатил тяжелый ком.

– Это бы ничего не изменило, – сказал Васко, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая песок со штанин. – Ты прав. Мы здесь, чтобы жить дальше.

Курт приподнял руку и посмотрел на друга – тот с едва заметной грустью ему улыбнулся, забрал ступку с остатками снадобья и пошел обратно в хижину, оставив его в одиночестве.

За оставшуюся неделю Курт успел привести хижину в порядок, заменив тростник на крыше, сколотив новую прочную дверь и заштопав дыры в гамаке, который оказался сшит из очень старой парусины. Васко только недовольно качал головой, но, похоже, был не против такой заботы.

В день отбытия они прощались на берегу, когда на небе еще не успели поблекнуть последние звезды.

– Увидимся, моряк, – сказал Курт, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.

Васко сделал шаг вперед и заключил его в крепкие объятия, пару раз сильно хлопнув ладонью по спине. Курт прижался щекой к выгоревшим, пахнущим солью и солнцем волосам и закрыл глаза. Уходить было так же тяжело, как и возвращаться.

Уже на корабле Курт стоял у борта и смотрел, как зеленый остров, окруженный кольцом бирюзовой воды, становился все дальше и дальше, пока вовсе не исчез за полосой горизонта.

Полуденное солнце светило ослепительно ярко. Сильный морской ветер раздувал паруса двухмачтового флейта, взявшего курс на Телему. Капитан, немолодой навт с седой бородой, стоял на квартердеке и что-то кричал первому помощнику внизу.

Взглянув на капитана, Курт вспомнил про ржавые пуговицы на бушлате Васко и подумал, что в следующий раз стоило привезти ему новые.


End file.
